Unlikely Attractions
by GriffindorSlytherinCrossbreed
Summary: A story about falling in love with someone you weren't supposed to fall in love with. The ups and downs, the pain, the pleasure, the fear, the happiness. And everything in between.
1. Chapter 1: Window

_**NOTE: I do not own any of the characters, or the Harry Potter Facts. Only the plot is my own.**_

Chapter 1

As the Train began rolling away from the station, Hermione looked out the window at the frantic waving and smiling faces of the remaining Weasleys. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the sight. She was truly blessed to have such an amazing second family. Over the whistle of the train she could hardly hear Mrs. Weasley yelling about eating well and wearing clean underwear. Mr. Weasley stood behind the plump woman with Fred and George by his side. He was holding his wife's hand and gently pulling her away for the platform while Fred and George shot off some small fireworks. Hermione couldn't help but think that they were probably about to head back to their jokeshop. They had opened it up last year with the help of Harry after the two had dropped out of Hogwarts, this was due in large part to Umbridge.

Hermione turned back from the window to look around the compartment at her friends. Harry was ruffeling through his knapsack looking for a Quidditch Magazine, and Ron was mumbling about his mum embarassing him in front of the ladies. Something Hermione found quite funny because Ron wasn't exactly sorrounded by ladies, but she kept her comments to herself. 'Might as well let him dream', she thought.

As the train picked up speed she started to daydream about what this year would be like. She wondered what kind of life threatening drama would be waiting for the trio this year. It wasn't exactly a secret that every year trouble seemed to find them. In their first year they had fought Voldermort for the Philosophers stone. In their second year they had fought him again as Tom Riddle in the Chamber of Secrets. In their third year they had dealt with the Dementors and been on the run from Sirius Black (Who they had thought, at the time, was a deranged serial killer. Though he had turned out to be Harry's godfather). In their fourth year the had gone through helping Harry with the TriWizard tournament where he had again fought Voldermort. 'Pattern?' she thought. Last year they had had Umbridge who, in Hermione's opionion, was far worse than Voldemort, and the battle at the ministry. So it was only a matter of time before some new perilous adventure sought them out.

Turning to look out the window again Hermione took note of the scenary passing her by. 'Time for another adventure,' she smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Trolley

Chapter 2

Hermione let out a sigh, which rewarded her with two confused looks from her friends.

"Everything alright 'Mione?", Ron asked a little quizzically.

"Yah, I was just thinking.", Hermione replied. Giving her friend a bright smile.

Harry looked up at her from his magazine, "I bet it'll be interesting."

"What will?", she replid confused at Harry's random statement.

"Whatever adventure we have in store this year, obviously. That's what you were thinking about right? Every year we have a new crazy, dangerous adventure. Whatever it is, I bet it will be interesting." He smiled at her before going back to his magazine.

Ron chuckled to himself, and Hermione felt comfortable at that moment. With her two best friends in the whole world. There wasn't anything that could be thrown at them that they wouldn't be able to handle. They were the Golden Trio afterall.

She stood up brushing off her denim skirt of imaginary dirt. "I'm going to go find the trolley, do you guy's want anything?", she asked looking the boys over questioningly.

"Chocolate frog, and some liquorice wands please." Ron said grinning like a three-year old.

"Pumpkin pasty and a butterbeer." Harry replied, handing her a handfull full of money.

"Oh oh! Me too!", Ron said egerly.

Hermione laughed and exited the compartment, sliding the door shut behind her. 'Now just to track down that trolley', she thought to herself.

As Hermione was walking down the tight hallway she noticed Malfoy standing about 10 feet away with his back to her. After glancing around, she concluded that they were the only ones around. "Where's your groupies?" She asked, causing him to turn around startled. He must've not heard her coming.

"Groupies?" He asked, looking confused.

That wasn't the rude, sarcastic, remark she had expected.

"You know, the girls that follow guys around cause they're in a band or whatnot. Like Crazy obsessed fangirls." Hermione explained.

"Ahh, well Im sorry to inform you, but Im not in a band." He replied rather casually.

Who was this? And where was the normally rascist, sadistic, self-obsessed Malfoy? Though, she wasn't complaining, this was a refreshing change.

"Are you alright?", Hermione tried again. Still confused as too why he was acting so civil towards her.

"Do I look ill to you Granger?" He asked a bit of the venom leaking back into his voice,but almost as though he were too tired to keep it up, he sighed.

Still confused she looked at him, really looked at him. His grey eyes looked tired. He was a little paler than usual, His hair still a striking bleach blonde wasn't gelled back, but instead hung loosely in a cute shaggy sort of look. For a jerk, he was breath-takingly handsome and she found herself immobolized for a second, by his sheer attractiveness.

"Should I get a mop Granger? I think you're drooling. I know I'm hot but get ahold of yourself." Malfoy said. Not in a venomous way, but light-heartedly as he chuckled to himself. Hermione snapped out of her trance, her heart beating fast, she turned on her heel and got the hell out of there. What was wrong with her? After finding the trolley and returning to her friends, she collapsed on her seat.

"Woah Hermione, you look like you've seen a ghost." Ron stated.

"Yah, Ron's got a point there 'Mione, you're looking really pale, are you ok?" Harry asked a little worried.

Hermione swallowed hard, she couldn't exactly explain what had just happened, but she couldn't mistaken the sweaty palms, racing heart, and flushed face.

She closed her eyes tight until she started to see spots.

'Damn it' she thought as her breathing returned to regular. She opened her eyes and put her best smile on surveying her friends.

'Yah I'm fine." Hermione replied. " Just feeling a little trainsick I think, it will pass soon though. No worries."  
'A little white lie never hurt anyone' she thought inwardly.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged before digging into their sweets.

'The beginning of what should be an interesting year' she thought turning her attention back to the conversation the Harry and Ron had started about Quidditch.

_**A/N Thanks for reading! Comment's, feed back, constructive critism would be great. I havn't edited yet so i'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. And I know its not alot yet, but I promise it is going somewhere! This is going to be a very long story. If anyone has any ideas of where they would like it to go, or anything they would like to see happen, Id love to hear them! Thanks again. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Robes

Chapter 3

As the train pulled up to Hogwarts Hermione could see students starting to grab their belongings and file out.

As she bent down to grab her bag she noticed that she had misplaced her Robe. 'Damn it,' she thought. 'I must have left it in the washroom when I was changing into my uniform.'

"Where are you going?", Harry asked her as she turned in the direction of the washrooms.

"I left my robe in the girls bathroom while I was getting changed earlier. I'm going to go and grab it quickly, Ill meet you guys at the carriages." Harry nodded and Hermione turned and started to sprint down the hallway.

When she got to the car that held the bathrooms she noticed that she was the only one left. 'Better hurry.' she thought as she started rummaging around looking for her missing clothing article.

"Lose something Granger?" Drawled a familiar voice.

Looking up, Hermione spotted the blonde several feet away leaning against the door frame.

"It's none of your concern Malfoy." she replied cooly, returning back to her search. Hermione didn't see the need to turn back into the blushing schoolgirl she had become during there earlier encounter.

'Where could it be?' she thought, she knew it had to be somewhere around here, and she was running out of time to look for it.

"Now, now Granger. No need to be rude." Draco breathed. During her hasty seach Hermione hadn't noticed that Malfoy gotten closer. He was so close now that she could literally feel his breath on her neck. It sent shiver's down her spine causing her to jump back knocking into him.

"Nervous?" He purred, giving her a cocky smirk and looking her up and down. This caused goosebumps to rise on her arms. She really wished he would stop looking at her like that.

"Why would I be nervous? I just don't like to be in such close proximity to a ferret like you." She retaliated, hoping this would cause him to back off. This new Malfoy was really starting to offset her.

"Well then, I was just coming to return this to you," he said, pulling her robe out from behind him as tone tone grew gradually darker. "Don't forget your manners Granger."

"How did you?.. uhh.. Well... Thank you." She managed to say hastily reaching for her robe.

"You should really be more careful where you leave your clothes Mudblood. People will start to think that you're not the little Virgin Mary you portray yourself to be." and with that he discarded the robe into her hand as though it were the dirtiest thing he'd ever had the displeasure of touching.

Hermione watched as he turned to leave, cursing herself for not having a comeback.

She watched his retreating form, trying to clarify what had just happened when the train's whistle's started to blow.

Clutching her robe she ran the remaining feet to the door and exited the train, heading towards the carriages where her friends were waiting.

"I should really start avoiding run ins with Malfoy." she breathed to herself, before climbing into the horseless carriage and heading towards the castle.

_**Thanks for reading! Review, comment, would love to know what you think! Next chapter should be up soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Glance

Chapter 4

Sitting at the Griffindor table after the dinner plates had been removed, and the sorting had been completed Hermione waited while Dumbledore went through his yearly speech about out of bounds, and house points. Since she already knew the speech by heart she used the time to glance over at the Slytherin table to search out one blonde in particular.

It only took her a moment before her eyes landed on him, and as her eyes found him, he turned and looked at. Not just looked at her, his Grey eyes were looking so deeply into her's that she had to turn away to cover the blush that had crept into her cheeks. 'Get a grip on yourself Hermione', she silently chastised herself as she focused back on Dumbledore. She decided to not let herself glance back in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"Blimey! You'd think he would change it up a bit eh mate? Instead of doing the same old boring speech every year.", Ron complained to her right.

"Shut up Ron," Harry muttered under his breath, still focused on the older man with the half moon spectacles. Everyone knew how fond Harry was of Dumbledore. They may had well been related, for the connection they shared.

Hermione took the cue to put her two-cents worth into the conversation, "He's right Ron, Dumbledore is brilliant. You're only bored because you don't understand what he's saying." And with that she gave Ron a small grin, causing him to pout and turn back to the Dumbledore's booming yet gentle voice.

When Dumbledore had finished, Hermione grabbed her bag and made to follow her friends back to the griffindor commonroom, the exhaustion from the day starting to wear on her. As she was leaving the Great Hall a hand came down on her shoulder pulling her aside.

As she turned around to see who was dragging her away from the oncoming crowd, her eyes met the same Grey one's she had been blushing under the gaze of earlier. She noticed that Malfoy had half dragged her into an abandoned hallway. She wondered if Harry and Ron would notice that she was gone but she expected they would just think she had got lost in the crowd.

She cleared her throat, "Can I help you with something Malfoy?" She silently praised herself for keeping her voice calm, when her heart was racing a mile a minute.

"I was about to ask you the same thing Granger," Malfoy snapped. And it was then that she noticed the his grip on her arms was uncomfortably tight.

"Wh-what?", she stammered. 'Damn it, so much for being cool and collected.'

His steely gaze never left hers, and she knew she was going to have bruises later from where his hands where cutting off the circulation in her arms.

"I find it rather hard to listen to Dumbledore, when I have you half way across the room, boring a hole through my head.", Malfoy spat. "And for future reference, we are not friends Granger. I was civil to you in the train because I was tired and I just didn't see the point in wasting valuable energy on you, but if I would have thought at the time that It would lead to me having a mud-blood drooling after me, I wouldn't have bothered!" And with that he shoved her away, turned on his heel, and stormed down the hallway.

'What the hell was that about?' Hermione thought to herself, rubbing her arms. 'I think someones bipolar.'

After washing her face in the girls lavoratory, Hermione headed back in the direction of the Griffindor common room.

"Lemon Peel", she muttered when she got to the portrait of the Fat Lady. After the portrait had swung open, she clambered through and walked smack into Harry.

"Hey 'Mione!", Harry sounded relieved. "We lost you after dinner, where did you go?"

"Oh, I wanted to go and check on the house elves," she lied.

Harry gave her a look that told her he didn't believe her, but he dropped the subject.

'I seem to be lieing alot today,' Hermione thought to herself.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I don't want to be overtired for our first day of classes," she said faking a breezy attitude, and flashing her friend a smile that was supposed to tell him not to worry about her.

Ron had just walked over to them from his seat by the fire place where he had been telling Lavender Brown a joke. By her annoying loud flirtation laughter, it must had been extremely funny.

"Alright 'Mione, G'night!" Ron said giving her a hug. This caused Lavender to send her a peircing glare from across the room, and although Ron was completely oblivious Hermione noticed it. 'Great, might as well just piss everyone off while i'm at it. Way to go Hermione!' she thought.

"Yah, sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning for Potions" Harry said, cutting into her thoughts. He looked her over once more, and then they both turned and headed up to the boy's wing, leaving her alone.

At this point, all Hermione wanted to do was go to bed. In reality she just wanted to stop thinking about Malfoy, but she figured the only way to do that would be if she was asleep. She breathed a deep sigh before she bounded the short flight of stairs up to he dorm. After closing the door, changing out of her robes into some cotton pajama's and crawling under the cover's she finally let sleep claim her.

Hermione's night consisted of dreams of a white-blonde boy with peircing grey eyes, a stiffled scream, and breaking glass...

_**Thanks for reading! Again, I know it's short and I'm sorry. Next chapter should be longer. Comments, ideas, and critism is always welcome and encouraged! Follow and favourite! :)**_


End file.
